poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Rise of the Guardians
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Rise of the Guardians is a Peanuts crossover film to be made by N/A. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Snoopy, Woodstock, Schroeder, Franklin, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, and Wolf and Twitchy (along with The Powerpuff Girls, the Muppets, and the rest) meet a teenaged winter spirit named Jack Frost who is chosen to join a group of Guardians consisting of Nicolas St. North (Santa Claus), E. Aster Bunnymund (Easter Bunny), Tooth (Tooth Fairy), and Sandy (the Sandman) by the Man in the Moon. Together, they must try to protect all the children from all around the world by having them to believe in them and get rid of Pitch (the Boogeyman), a Nightmare King who longs to be believed in and whom Bowser, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, Voldemort, Dr. Doofenscmirtz, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gang Green Gang, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Nigel the Cockatoo, Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, the Big Bad Wolf, Governor Ratcliffe, the Queen of Hearts, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Randall, The Beagle Boys, Magika DeSpell, Bluto, the Sea Hag, the Bullies and Brutus the Cat, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Fat Cat, and Syndrome work for. Trivia *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Montery Jack & Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse Van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Sulley and Mike, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Mulan, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, Voldemort, Dr. Doofenscmirtz, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gang Green Gang, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Nigel the Cockatoo, Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, the Big Bad Wolf, Governor Ratcliffe, the Queen of Hearts, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Randall, The Beagle Boys, Magika DeSpell, Bluto, the Sea Hag, the Bullies and Brutus the Cat, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Fat Cat, and Syndrome will guest star in this film. *''Shark Tale'', The Madagascar films, and Rise of the Guardians were all made by DreamWorks. *Bowser, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, Voldemort, Dr. Doofenscmirtz, Mojo Jojo, Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko, Baboon Kaboom, the Gogo Patrol, Hota Wata, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Hacha Chacha, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Killa Drilla, Bonzo Bango, Rolo Ovo, Cruncha Muncha, Wacko Smocko, Pappy Wappy, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gang Green Gang, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Nigel the Cockatoo, Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, the Big Bad Wolf, Governor Ratcliffe, the Queen of Hearts, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, Randall, The Beagle Boys, Magika DeSpell, Bluto, the Sea Hag, the Bullies and Brutus the Cat, the Scallions, the Bad Apple, Fat Cat, and Syndrome will be working for Pitch. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films